1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf carry bag having an integrated stand that deploys automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of golf carry bags have existed that employ different types of integrated golf bag stand mechanisms. These prior systems include extensible stands, collapsible stands, and automatic stands. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 describes an extensible stand utilizing an elongated, collapsible tubular body for support and a toggle mechanism that moves the stand from a retracted to an extended position.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,854 describes a collapsible bag and stand with a removable support assembly, an upright tubular support, and a spring loaded mechanism to support the collapsible bag.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136 discloses an automatic, integrated stand that is controlled by a series of three webbings in conjunction with a bag strap and elasticized shock cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,974 describes an automatic stand with legs that swing outwardly from adjustable, attached carrying plates.
While prior integrated stands address the need for lightweight, easy horizontal manipulation of the bag in addition to automatic extension and retraction of the stand, most of the prior devices require the use of a shoulder strap to retract the legs of the stand. While a shoulder strap provides an effective method of leg retraction when the golf bag is to be carried a lengthy distance by the user, the necessity for shouldering the bag when walking short distances is awkward and time consuming.
On a golf course a golfer frequently is confronted with situations in which the golf bag need only be transferred short distances. Such circumstances frequently arise near the areas of the golf tee positions and near the golf greens. When travelling short distances utilizing golf bags having conventional automated and integrated stands, the golfer must either hoist the bag by the shoulder strap to retract the legs or lift the bag by its collar and attempt to carry the bag without retracting the legs. This is particularly awkward since, in order to lift the bag, the golfer must approach it from the direction in which the legs extend, since the bag necessarily leans in that direction. This requires the golfer to attempt to maneuver around the extended legs of the stand, which protrude laterally approximately 19 inches from the base of the bag. A golfer is quite likely to trip over the legs while carrying the bag by the collar. In any event, transportation of the bag in this manner is awkward and inconvenient.
When a bag is lifted by the carry handles in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136, the legs are not retracted and the bag rotates forward due to the weight of the golf clubs. This forward rotation of the bag, in addition to the extension of the legs of the stand, causes the deployed stand to impede and obstruct the golfer's legs when moving the bag short distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,192 describes a golf carry bag with an integrated stand that allows a golfer to carry the bag in a retracted position with either a carry handle or a shoulder strap. The combination of the golf bag and integrated stand of the present invention differs from this device however. This is because the leg stand in the '192 patent is extended by placing the bag on the ground, which releases a plunger-type device that otherwise holds the legs in place. However, this prior device presents the golfer with problems when playing on uneven terrain. When deploying the golf bag on a hillside or in a valley, as often occurs during a round of golf, the golf bag of the '192 patent and its stand must be precisely placed to ensure contact between the ground and the leg stand plunger. If adequate contact between the ground and plunger does not exist, the leg stand will not extend.
The present invention provides a golf bag that includes both a shoulder strap retraction device and a carry handle retraction device in the form of a handgrip. The golf bag of the present invention has an integrated stand that deploys automatically when the base of the bag is rested on the ground and the bag is released. In addition, the stand may be automatically retracted either by shouldering the bag by means of the strap or by lifting the bag with the handgrip. By providing a golf bag with a handgrip operated retraction device, the golfer is able to lift the bag by means of the handgrip, thereby retracting the legs of the stand. The golfer can then carry the bag short distances with the stand retracted and without the necessity of hoisting the bag onto the golfer's shoulder. Since the legs of the stand are retracted by means of the handgrip, they do not project laterally from the bag and do not interfere with the golfer's legs while walking with the bag.
In the present invention the shoulder strap of the bag is used to retract the legs while walking long distances. On the other hand, the handgrip retraction handle is used to retract the legs of the stand while carrying the bag short distances.
Unlike prior art devices, the leg stand of the present invention extends automatically when tension is released from either the handgrip or shoulder strap. This allows a golfer to easily place the bag at any position or angle created by the terrain on a golf course.
The present invention also provides greater leverage when retracting the legs by either the shoulder strap or carry handles. By utilizing a cord, the present invention allows a golfer to retract the legs with only a three inch pull on the shoulder strap. In prior art devices which employ less leverage, a four to five inch pull on the strap is required to retract the legs.
In addition to the greater leverage provided when retracting the leg stand, the present invention also minimizes or eliminates the problem of leg stand jamming. The leg stands of prior art devices frequently become jammed in the retracted positions. This often occurs because the webbings that connect and activate conventional leg stand extension mechanisms become obstructed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136 an external pocket is sewn over areas through which the webbings must run to retract the leg stand. If an article of clothing or a hand towel is placed in the pocket, pressure exerted on the webbings frequently obstructs free movement of the webbing and prevents the legs from extending properly.
The present invention solves this problem by retracting the legs by means of an internal cord housed in a protected channel that extends through the structure of the golf bag. The channel is designed to provide an unobstructed pathway for a cord that extends between the leg extension and retraction mechanism and the handgrip. The unobstructed pathway provided for the movement of the cord virtually eliminates leg jamming difficulties.
The golf bag of the present invention differs from conventional prior art systems in that it utilizes a wishbone design that allows the retracted legs to be stored in a single, recessed housing. That is, an elongated, concave outwardly facing channel or recess is defined in the front of the bag to extend the length thereof. The legs, when retracted, are pulled completely into the channel, thus avoiding the likelihood of snagging on articles of clothing. Conventional prior art golf bags have employed various housing systems. However, none of these prior systems features a single housing for storing the legs of the stand which are folded together in a single, longitudinal channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,357 describes a bag stand utilizing a sliding cam connected through linkage to two folding legs. The legs are separated from each other in both the extended and retracted positions. In prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,464; 4,778,136; 4,834,235; 4,949,844; and 5,036,974 separate storage arrangements are provided for each of the legs. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,654 there is a single storage arrangement for both retracted legs but the storage apparatus is external, as contrasted to the recessed storage cavity of the present invention.
Not only does the golf bag of the present invention provide for retraction of the legs of the stand together and into a single, recessed cavity, but it also provides for an increased distance between the distal ends of the legs when the legs of the stand are deployed to support the beg. This creates a greater tripod area between the base of the bag and the distal extremities of the two legs, and increases the stability of the stand.
The present invention also addresses another problem encountered in bags of conventional design. Specifically, when golf club handles become lodged against each other at the base of the bag, they resist the attempts of a golfer to easily pull any club from the bag. This problem is compounded in lightweight bags having narrow configurations, since the base of the bag has the same diameter as the collar. Because the diameters of the clubs are greater at their grips than at the ends of their shanks adjacent the golf club heads, the golf club handles tend to become jammed together at the bottom of the bag near their grips. The present invention solves this problem by providing the golf bag with a base that has an area larger than the area at its collar. As a result the bag is slightly conical in shape and has more room at the base than at the collar. This configuration also increases the stability of the bag when the stand is extended.
The present invention further reduces the likelihood of golf club jamming by providing the bag with walled cavities within the cross sectional area of the bag. These cavities are formed by fabric partitions which extend the length of the bag between the base and the collar. These partitions form segregating, elongated cavities, separated from each other both left-to-right and front-to-back.
The present invention also provides pockets on the golf bags that are interchangeable. These interchangeable pockets allow a golfer to change the pockets to accommodate seasonal weather changes or to reduce the weight and bulk of the bag.
The present invention provides a system for organizing the golf clubs to be carried that differs from that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,703. The golf bag of the present invention has six different compartments for golf clubs, instead of three compartments as described in the '703 patent. The golf bag of the present invention also differs from the prior art in that the bag of the present invention has a larger diameter at its base than at its collar. This provides a larger area for golf organizing compartments.
Another feature of the present invention that is not addressed by prior art devices is the aesthetic appearance of the golf bag when the stand is in a retracted, stored position. The present invention provides a formed, recessed housing designed to accommodate the retracted stand mechanism, including both of the legs, in a single, nested shroud that is flush with the front body of the bag. Thus, the retraction mechanism is to a large extent hidden from view and tightly secured in a cavity provided for this purpose when not in use.
The prior art provides no design for a recessed housing or permanent retraction mechanism in an automatic bag stand. Because of this shortcoming, as well as the other deficiencies described, conventional self-supporting golf bags fall short of addressing some of the problems of golfers who prefer to walk and carry a golf bag having an integrated stand.
Because of the inadequacies of prior art devices, the need exists for a golf bag with a new and improved design, including an integrated stand that overcomes the problems of short distance walking, leg jamming, club organization, instability, lack of personal customization, and cosmetic appearance. One of ordinary skill in the art will undoubtedly appreciate the simple, yet effective solutions achieved by the present invention.